the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Russell Ferguson
Russell Ferguson is a hedgehog with a talent for organization. He is somewhat uptight, but he always makes sure the plans go through and keeps things from getting too out of control. Because of his skills, he frequently acts as the de facto leader of the pets, though the other pets sometimes think Russell is boring. Sometimes Russell is mistaken for a porcupine, when he is actually a hedgehog, like Sonic the Hedgehog. And he's the Padawan Teacher of Darwin . Bio Personality Out of all the pets, Russell could be considered the most levelheaded of them. He is very smart, clever, and loves to organize things and make plans. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes overboard trying to make too many plans at once. He also tends to overly-complicate things when they should be really easy to do or manage. It's not that he means to make things harder or seem twice as challenging, he just wants to try to make everything as flawless as possible in order to succeed. Sometimes he can be a little bit selfish, such as when he tried to make Minka Mark sell her art and what-not, not realizing that he was only making it business for her, thus no longer any fun. He has a somewhat cynical view of "love" as seen in "Secret Cupet". However, after briefly falling in love with Penny Ling (due to a love song spell by Sugar Sprinkles) he seems to have a more positive outlook on it. Physical Appearance Russell is a bright orange colored hedgehog with light coloring inside his ears and bright golden-green eyes. His muzzle is the same color as his fur, while the markings on his face and tummy are peachy-orange. His quills are a mixture of bright brown and dark brown. His black nose is small and pointy, and he also has a tiny fang that often sticks out. When in his Jedi master outfit, he wears a tan-white tunic with light brown pants, and a brown belt with holster for his pistol and clip for his saber. (sort of based of Obi-Wan Kenobi's outfit) Main Weaponry *S&W M61 "Escourt" Pistol *Green Lightsaber Shoto *RT-32 Blaster Trivia *A running gag is that he's often mistaken as a porcupine. * Gallery Lps russell ferguson kid 3 vector by varg45-d8wvc66.png|Russell Ferguson (younger) Littlest pet shop rusell cyril mcflip vector by russell04-d8vayiw.png|Russell as his detective alter-ego: Cyril McFlip Russell Ferguson (Jedi Outfit).png|Russell Ferguson (in his Jedi Master Outfit) Russell Ferguson (weilding his Lightsaber).png|Russell Ferguson (wielding his Lightsaber) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets Category:Characters with OCD Category:Althaiophobic Category:Phasmophobic Category:Intelligent characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies